In recent years, with the rapid development of electrical, electronic and information technologies, many kinds of electronic devices are present. EM (electromagnetic) fields generated from these electronic devices may not only cause problems in the human body, but also affect the electronic devices to induce a malfunction and failure.
Therefore, the development of standard EM wave field generators enhancing a resistance is actively ongoing so radiation of undesired EM fields can be suppressed below a regulation value and a normal operation can be done in an EM field environment with a constant regulation value. In conjunction with a standard EM wave field generator, Korean laid-open publication No. 2013-0003369, published on Jan. 19, 2013, discloses an algorithm which interprets a TEM (Transverse Electro Magnetic) mode distribution using a mode matching technology in order to be used in a tapered area of a TEM cell or performance analysis and design of GTEM (Gigahertz Transverse Electro Magnetic) cell.
However, the Korean laid-open publication provides the standard EM wave field generator, but fails to disclose a technique to remove unwanted field components. That is, because the unwanted field components may occur highly in a direction corresponding to the traveling direction of the EM field, there is a problem when generating a near field mode as well as the TEM mode. Nevertheless, none of the prior arts are silent to describe the solution to the problem as set forth above.